Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Ultron is the titular main antagonist of the upcoming 2015 superhero sequel, Avengers: Age of Ultron. He is a self-teching, self-aware artificial intelligence dormant peacekeeping program hidden in the remains of the Chitauri Invasion and was jump-started by Tony Stark. Possessing an eight-foot tall advanced robotic body, Ultron was created by Stark with the purpose of protecting Earth from threats, but eventually deemed humanity itself as the greatest threat to Earth and attempted to create a technological singularity by committing genocide against them. He is portrayed and voiced by James Spader who played Stewart Swinton in Wolf. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Ultron was designed to protect the planet for the Avengers, but thinks opposite and attempts to wipe out the human race. He eventually grows stronger and stronger, upgrading himself to become a worthy opponent to Earth's Mightiest Heroes (who will later battle him). He creates an army of Ultron Sentinels and uses twins Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch (who will eventually turn on him) to bring rise to human extinction. Powers and abilities Powers Robotic Body: Ultron has a robotic body first constructed by Tony Stark, that over time he was able to upgrade forms, becoming more powerful & more superior. *'Superhuman Strength': Ultron is incredibly strong, managing to easily crush a robotic head with a single hand. *'Superhuman Durability': Ultron's metallic outer shell grants him a durability far beyond that of a human being. *'Superhuman Intellect' *'Drone Control: '''Ultron can mentally command all of the Ultron Sentinels, to do his exact bidding. *'Computer Corruption': Ultron can enter and corrupt any computer network. *'Concussion Blasters': Ultron can shoot red concussive blasts through his hands and fingertips. *'Magnetism': Ultron can generate magentic fields, allowing him to move any metallic object. *'Flight': Ultron has the ability to fly through the air. Personality Ultron's programming was created with emotional responses based on Tony Stark and is said to possess a god-complex. He is maniacal and employs the use of dark humor, as well as figures of speech such as describing people as "puppets tangled in strings" and that he is the only one without strings. He resents his creators and thinks people as killers and fools for not wanting to change the world but trying to control it. Quotes Gallery Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_46.png|"There are no strings on me." Ultron's true form and Ultron's evil grin Zombie_Ultron_2.png|Ultron's first body. Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_11.png Ultron1-AoU.png Ultron2-AoU.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_56.png|"I'm going to tear you apart." Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_65.png Ultron_Prime_.jpg|Ultron in his LEGO form Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_57.png|Ultron uses his laser blast Trivia *In the comics, Ultron was traditionally created by Dr. Henry Pym, however, Joss Whedon has stated that in ''Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ultron's origin will be different, relating more the current roster of Avengers already established in the MCU. *In the comics, Ultron was the most personal adversary ever faced by the Avengers, being directly responsible for many misfortunes the team has faced. Given that fact, his presence in the film makes the possibility of a dark outcome much more likely. *The song, "I've Got No Strings" refers to Ultron being free from control of his creator. It is also a sinister, darker take on Pinocchio's I've Got No Strings. See also *Ultron Videos New Avengers Trailer Arrives - Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Trailer 2 Marvel's "Avengers Age of Ultron" - Teaser Trailer (OFFICIAL)-1 Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Robots Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Misanthropes Category:Asexual Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Creation Category:Leader Category:Evil Creator Category:Humanoid Category:Killjoy Category:God Wannabe Category:Delusional Category:Singing Villains Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Immortals Category:Sociopaths Category:Son of Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Extremists Category:Laser-Users Category:Lego Villains Category:Fighter Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Egomaniacs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Crackers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased Villains Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Xenophobes Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Complete Monster